darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
151
Roger primes David to leave with Laura, to the chagrin of Elizabeth, who is pleased that Burke and Carolyn are over. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. After a night of mysterious events and unexplainable visitations, morning comes to Collinwood with a guise of innocence that will soon be shattered by disturbing news. Elizabeth comes into David's room to wake him. David's still upset over the destruction of his painting and tells his aunt he cried an awful lot until Laura visited him. David shows the handkerchief his mother gave him to Elizabeth, who is noticeably disturbed. Act I Elizabeth wonders if Laura frightened David, he says no. They speak of his happy-again dreams about his mother and habits. David is cheerful thanks to his mother, and Elizabeth intends to "thank her" for that. He thinks he might like the idea of going away with Laura. Act II Elizabeth is angry because a smug Roger is more concerned with digestion than David. Elizabeth makes threats: If David leaves, so must Roger. Carolyn comes into the kitchen as Roger leaves. Elizabeth learns that Burke and Carolyn are over after she makes cryptic remarks about Laura not being her elder (and hence worthy of respect) by much because they have the same playmates. Elizabeth asks directly about Laura and Burke. Act III Carolyn admits she was used by Burke and questions Laura's sanity. Carolyn questions Laura's instincts--maternal and revenge-related in kind. Carolyn gets her mother to thinking that stealing David is a Burke- and-Laura plot to hurt the family. Elizabeth is more insistent than ever before that Laura must leave Collinsport immediately. Roger, intent on convincing David to go away with his mother, talk about how good it is to be with Laura. Roger suggests that Laura and David take a trip together, then subtly uses psychology on the boy. Act IV Carolyn visits David and keeps the secret that David's been skirting his studies. They talk of Laura and the picture. David wants to go away with Laura, and Carolyn tries to talk him out of the idea. Carolyn heads downstairs while David continues to play with his toy soldiers. Carolyn and Roger speak of Laura and Burke. Roger believes he has the upper hand. Carolyn can't wait to "watch" Burke and Laura get what's coming to them. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: (about Laura) I am quite certain she isn't even slightly insane. ---- : Roger: No, David, I didn't say I could, I said one could. I really must speak to Vicki about your syntax. ---- : Roger: I'm trying to have a man-to-man talk with you, boy! Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → Background information and notes Production * A portion of Carolyn and David's talk appears to have been lifted from a filmed Kinescope copy. Story * TIMELINE: Day 30 begins, and will end in episode 154. It was last night when the picture mysteriously burnt and when Laura mysteriously visited David in the middle of the night. (This information is also given in the next episode). Bloopers and continuity errors * As Roger and Elizabeth talk over breakfast, Louis Edmonds leaves the letter "d" off of "world" so that it sounds like "whirl" when he says the line, "Oh, Liz, you really think you can still run the world." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 151 on the IMDb0151